Windswept
by remonrime
Summary: Jamie gets saved by Jack Frost, who also happens to be one of the greatest superheroes of the generation, and his boyfriend. Jack/Jamie Superhero AU! One-shot, fluff. Rated for kissing and stuff.


**A/N: Welcome to my Superhero AU of RotG! I dunno' if this has been done before, but oh well! Hope you enjoy this little one-shot between my one and only OTP for this fandom.**

* * *

Pitch was at it again.

If it weren't for the reports on the television this morning, his mother would've sent him to school not knowing that the dastardly villain was yet again causing disruption in the quiet town of Burgess. Jamie never understood why Pitch chose Burgess in particular to torment. There were so many other grand cities out there that were ripe for the picking so to speak, but no. It's not to say that Pitch didn't commit his crimes elsewhere, because he did; all the way from Japan to Africa, Pitch had no prejudice when it came to invading people's dreams, disrupting their lives, and converting them to soul-less husks bent on catering to his every whim.

There was just something about Burgess that seemed to attract the villainous foe—attracted him like a moth to the flame. If it weren't for the Guardians keeping their world safe and enacting justice where Pitch created crime, many children and adults alike would have fallen under Pitch's black spell. There had been casualties along the way, because unlike in the comic books where the heroes save the citizens on time and everyone is alive and well, this was real life. In most cases, everyone escaped intact, but in some, like the summer of last year, deaths were inevitable. A multitude of casualties had been reported when Pitch snapped the cables of the Golden Gate Bridge in San Fransisco in hopes of collapsing the bridge and isolating the city from the rest of California. It had been a wretched summer, for both the citizens of San Fransisco and the Guardians.

"Jamie, get your butt inside the house and close all the windows," his mother called from inside, her voice on the verge of frustration. She always got like this when Pitch was either committing crime in the city, or near it.

Jamie took one last look in the distance, as if imagining he could see the battle being waged downtown, and turned tail. He ran back inside and shut the door, locking it in place. He then proceeded about going around the house and latching all the windows shut. When he was done, he met his mother and Sophie in the kitchen for further instructions.

"Did you shut them all?" his mom asked, stuffing already warmed Hot Pockets in individual sandwich bags.

"Yep," Jamie affirmed with a nod.

"Alright, good, good," she mumbled under her breath, sealing the last bag close. "Alright, let's all head down into the basement and wait this one out."

"Mom , it's not like there's a nuclear war outside," Jamie said with a roll of his eyes, a bit of a whine to his voice. "This is ridiculous."

"You're right, maybe we should evacuate," she wondered, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Ma, you know the Guardians are going to protect us, they always do," Jamie piped up, eager to sooth his mother's frazzled nerves and cheer up his little sister at the same time. "We're fine! Let's just wait in the living room until all this blows over."

"We should stay in the basement just to be safe," his mother countered, already loading the sandwich bags in a small tote bag that hung by her side.

"Mommy can I have my Hot Pocket now," Sophie asked, tugging at the hem of her mother's shirt.

"Wait until we get in the basement hun," came the reply.

"Aww, but it smells so good. Please, please, please," Sophie begged, already slipping her fingers inside the tote bag.

"Please let's just go inside the basement Jamie, no arguments okay?" his mother sighed, lightly smacking Sophie's greedy fingers away.

"Alright, head down then. I'll go upstairs and get us some blankets," Jamie conceded. There was no arguing with his mother when it came to Pitch, but this time, he was going to outwit her. During a Pitch attack, he was always forced to stay indoors away from the action, by both his mother and Jack. He only got to see the battles on the TV screen and not even in HD either. This time he was going to get up close and personal, not too close- because he was sane- but just enough to catch a glimpse of them in action. Especially Jack.

Jack was the youngest hero out of them all, and recently anointed. The Guardians had been a tight knit group for decades, and just five years ago during one of Pitch's attacks in Chicago, a new face had appeared among them, though it was shrouded in a sharp royal blue mask that contoured the stranger's face and showed bright, gleaming eyes beneath. Jamie remembered watching the live news footage in excitement, taking in the appearance of the newest member. He was extremely lanky and tall, with a shocking head of jagged white hair and a billowing polymer cape framing a slim body in an opal body suit that revealed both his shoulders and arms. That day, news stations and journalists alike were enamored with the dashing hero. He was fodder for celebrity gossip shows and the subject of every girl's blog. He was new and he was young, and his powers were exceptional. He could shoot frost beams from his hands and control ice and the wind at his fingertips, and by the public, he went by the name of Frost, but to Jamie, he was known as simply Jack.

It was safe to say that Jamie had found his new idol that day. He had been a bit of a fan boy actually. He had posters of the guy taped to his walls, collected holographic trading cards and even followed communities online dedicated to the "dreamy" guy in tight latex and an awesome cape. Jamie had found himself agreeing with the fangirls—the guy was hot, but that wasn't the only reason why he liked Jack so much.

Jack was from their very own town of Burgess, and unlike the rest of the town that ignored his existence before his involvement with the Guardians, Jamie had noticed him. Jack was his hero well before he became a Guardian. On a cold December day seven years ago, Jamie had been saved. He had nearly drowned in the frozen over lake in the woods, but a hooded teen with pewter-blue eyes and a fringe of white hair had prevented that from happening. When Jack became a Guardian, Jamie just knew he was the guy who had saved him three years previous. They both had the same electrifying eyes and frosted hair, and they were both heroes. Jamie had grown up with a special kind of admiration for Jack. Even at age 17, Jamie was as excited as the day he first saw the hero on TV.

He had to get to them. He needed to make sure Jack was safe. Every battle could be his last and being near him and knowing he was safe, even though he couldn't do much to help otherwise, made Jamie feel ten times better. He knew Jack would be very angry at him for what he was about to do, maybe even give him the cold shoulder for a month or so, but Jamie didn't feel right not being near the hero if he could help it.

After ushering both his mother and his sister towards the basement and helping them descend the steps, Jamie quickly ran back up and closed the basement door. He stared at the staircase to his right, and in that moment, he guessed it was now or never.

He shot off towards the front door, wary of his footsteps, and sprinted into a run. His destination: downtown.

* * *

So this is what it looked like being near the vicinity of a deranged lunatic hell-bent on seeking the doom of the entire world.

As Jamie ran through the streets of downtown Burgess, he scanned his eyes about him. Cars were toppled over, shards of glass splintering the sidewalk like glittering little jewels. Building windows were also smashed, some of the walls blown away entirely and leaving only a gaping hole where a window once was. He tried to ignore the bewildered stares of passerby as he got closer and closer toward downtown, people shouting at him to turn the other way. Thankfully he had come across no police during his trek; they were probably all deployed near Pitch.

Jamie knew he was getting closer. He skidded to a halt when a great blast of fire erupted but a few blocks down, a shower of frost exploding into the night sky after it, blanketing the atmosphere and staunching the fire. Black smoke, thick and acrid, hung in the air like a murky shroud. Despite all the carnage, Jamie continued onward.

Another explosion rang in the distance, and this time Jamie took a moment to stare as a plume of fire shot up in the air, amassing into a condensed cloud. He stood rooted to the spot as a long piece of metal shrapnel went airborne, tumbling through the air directly towards him.

"Jamie!" a loud yell came from his side, and before he knew what was happening, a body slammed into his own, cold arms wrapping around his form as he was lifted into the sky.

"Jack!" Jamie gasped, flinging his arms around the hero's neck. Jack was cold, but Jamie was accustomed to it. He could feel the man's frigid skin at his fingertips, cold puffs of breath fanning against his cheeks. Jamie watched the buildings beneath him gradually get smaller until all he could see was a blanket of smoke over Burgess.

"What in the hell were you doing down there?" Jack looked down at him, his brow furrowed and cerulean eyes igniting with a spark of anger. They peered out from the shroud of his mask, slanted and narrowed, and his lips were pressed into a line as he stared at Jamie as if he wanted to smack him clear across the head.

"I wanted to see you!" Jamie answered breathlessly, tightening his grip around Jack's neck.

"You could have been killed!" Jack answered a bit shrilly, fingers tightening around the teen's legs. "That piece of metal was going to impale you Jamie, _impale_ you!"

Jamie winced and flicked his eyes away, licking his chapped lips. Jack had a point there. That thing could have gone straight through his body and he would have been skewered like a meat kabob. Jamie shivered at the thought, gulping as he unwound his arms from Jack and huddled his hands to his chest. He had been that close to death. His life would have ended right there. His mom would have been completely distraught, Sophie would have been left without her sibling, and he would have never seen Jack again.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe," Jamie whispered softly, staring down at his hands. "I want to be near you when you fight Pitch, as long as it's in Burgess."

"Jamie-."

"I don't want to learn about something terrible happening to you on Facebook Jack," Jamie said firmly, placing his warm hands gently on either side of Jack's face. The warm pads of his fingers chased the frost away, his thumbs slipping underneath the hero's mask and shifting it up the man's face, and Jack allowed him. Jamie was the only one who was allowed to see the man behind the mask—the only one. Jamie stared up into azure eyes that were partially lidded and just a little bit glazed, bits of ice sticking to his eyelashes. Jamie gasped softly at the way his fingers turned numb, a cold chill shooting up his arms. He brought Jack's face closer to his and tepidly placed a kiss on the other's lips.

"I'll hide in a building farther away next time," Jamie negotiated, his words lost to the chilly air as cold lips moved against his own a little more firmly and a lot more passionately than he had done. In no time, Jamie found his mouth invaded by Jack's tongue, the elder licking a line along his sealed lips. Jamie moaned and let Jack slip inside, their kiss growing lazier, a little sloppier, but perfect nonetheless. The only thing that caused Jamie to draw away was the fact that they were hundreds of feet above the earth.

Jamie allowed Jack one more quick peck and the hero, sensing the younger's discomfort, chuckled and began descending. Soon enough, Jack landed gently on the front lawn of Jamie's house, where his mother was already at the threshold and running towards her son with open arms, but before she embraced her offspring, she smacked him upside the head, but then immediately pulled her boy close, enveloping him in a warm hug.

"God dammit, Jamie!" she cried, kissing him on either cheek, still holding him to her bosom. "Don't you ever, EVER, do that again or I swear I'll cut off the internet." She looked beyond Jamie, at Jack, who had bare and frosted arms crossed over his chest, his hood already set in place over his head. All she could see were his faded blue lips pulled in a snarky grin and his ever-prominent face mask. She could guess why he had his hood up now. She could practically feel the eyes of her neighbors peeking from behind closed blinds.

"Thank you so much Frost—I mean, Jack. Thank you Jack," she said with a grateful smile. "This kid is going to be the death of me."

"Same," Jack agreed, and Jamie swore that both his mom and Jack sighed in unison. He huffed.

"Alright Jamie, get inside now," his mother commanded, tugging at his sweater. Jamie held his ground and looked back at his mom over his shoulder.

"Can I just say goodbye to him real quick?" Jamie pleaded, smiling when his mom merely rolled her eyes at his request and pointed a firm finger not at him, but at Jack.

"I won't whisk him away this time," Jack held up his right hand in a pledge, gulping. The last time he flew Jamie away in front of his mother was when they hadn't been properly introduced and she had promptly called 911 explaining that _the_ Jack Frost had just flown in and kidnapped her son. Jack didn't want a repeat of that incident, or a scolding from North again.

When Jamie's mother stepped back inside, he felt Jamie's warm body press against his own, arms slithering around his body and underneath his cape, the boy's hands clasping at his lower back. Jack smiled and leaned down, returning the embrace, his cape falling across his shoulders and enveloping the mundane like a curtain.

"Will you be able to visit me tonight?" Jamie asked, feeling lips press softly at his neck, a fleeting kiss, but a tender one. Jack pulled back, brushing his cape behind his back.

"Not tonight," the hero replied with a frown. Jamie's face fell, but Jack continued. "There's a situation between the North and South Korean border that we have to supervise."

"Yikes," Jamie mumbled. He finally withdrew his hold from Jack's waist and rose up on his tip-toes, placing a kiss on the elder's lips. "Be safe then."

"I should be telling you that," Jack laughed, twirling his cape so that it lightly smacked Jamie in the face.

"Hey!" Jamie yelped, fixing his mussed hair.

"But I'll be here by the end of the week, just in time for your birthday!" Jack exclaimed. He gently punched the teen's arm. "The big one-eight Jamie, how does it feel?"

"Ughh, I'm gonna' be old," Jamie moaned while cupping his face.

"You callin' me old?" Jack retorted with a snort. "I'm 25 you know, in case you forgot."

Jamie bit his cheek and rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Well anyway, you'll love my birthday present," Jack quipped, watching Jamie's eyes widen with a bit of confusion and just a bit of wonder.

"What is it?" Jamie mouthed soundlessly. Jack leaned in close, his face coming within mere inches from Jamie's. He brought his mouth to the boy's ear and proceeded to whisper a few chase words that left Jamie standing ram-rod straight, his face tinged with such a deep shade of red that he looked near collapse.

And he was left standing there in a light sprinkling of snow, a frosty nip to his nose and Jack's laughter fading in the wind.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god glad to be done with this. I started working on another one that's WAY longer than this that shows their first meeting in the present time, a meeting that didn't go very nicely between them. God can you imagine Jack as a superhero omg I cant kajlfkjasldf**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review if you can! :D**


End file.
